ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Ultimate Sacrifice
How did you get to see a preview of the episode? It aired in Egypt and some of our members are from Egypt so they watched and added the information here. Blaziken (T-B- ) 17:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) "Ultimate Sacrifice" About that information and the two pics, where did you get the pics from? Did somebody take pictures with their camera or from another website? Honeybuun1018 18:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Honeybuun1018 I assume camera due to the poor quality of the pictures. Blaziken (T-B- ) 18:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC) They will get replaced once better quality pictures are available. Superbike10 18:58, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Out break: First of all sorry about the poor quality I was surprised that the Episode aired in Egypt before America secound I took the pictures with my own camera they are not from another website!!!! ' 20:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC)'Ghostfreak''' 20:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC)' '''Which version apeared, becouse it could be a hint or clue of Zs´Skayr as the villan in Night of the living nightmare.' This is Ben xp talking,he used the original ghostfreak NOT Zs'Skayer.Ghost freak is so cool though better than the original. About the episode... Yesterday afternoon when I read the plot of this episode, I cried.the whole thing was so sad. Im sorry that I said the truth, but I'll just skip Friday night and watch the episode sometime on Saturday. And to think that Ben was really gonna die, my eyes watered. But I kept reading the plot and I didn't believe the rest of it. I can tell that this episode is going to effect all Ben 10 fans. Honeybuun1018 13:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Honeybuun1018 This Ben xp saying that i was also miserable at the time Ben was gonna die.The way he talked to Gwen befor he died was alot of drama to take in,the drama increased even more because Ben gave Gwen a kiss goodbye on her forehead! And the way that Kevin cared for Ben, I really started to tear up after I read that. Why is Ben 10 becoming so dramatic now these days? Honeybuun1018 14:37, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Honeybuun1018 Uh... dont be so emotional about it. Its just a show and things like this happens so don't cry. User:Shreyavasu21 14:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes GhostFreak Is BACK! YES! CL CL CL CL CL THATS MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!! dude i love this Cake! YUM! 19:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) People, the name is "The Ultimate Sacrifice". Where's The "The" All Ultimates? Chimoshi 00:04, October 29, 2011 (UTC)If this the episode where ALL the Ultimates appear and rebels, then where is Ultimate Wildmutt? Yeah, what was up with that? Mabye since we was only used once he didn't develope a personality of his own. 22:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait If the 6 Ultimates escaped in this episode, can Ben use them again? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:20, October 29, 2011 (UTC) They didn't escape, they were released. The 6 Ultimates became real aliens throughout the universe so there is now DNA for them which allows Ben to transform into Ultimate Humongousaur, Echo Echo, Swampfire, Spidermonkey, Cannonbolt and Big Chill without becoming the original form first. ET |Was |Here!!! 06:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The Ultimates don't have DNA in the Codon Stream. The Sentient Ultimates were released from the Ultimatrix, but the glitch that caused them to become sentient is now fixed, meaning they will be the same as before, but Ben still has to become the original version first. Maxwell Cohen (Talk - Blog - ) 22:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Maxwell Cohen Pardon Me I beg your pardon, do you mind changing the main photo to the part where everyone is looking down at Ben? I think it suits the episode better. Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 14:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Ultimatrix inside the Ultimatrix? Makes no sense. Did anyone else catch that? Actually it does - remember that Ultimate Humungousaur said that Ben's mind controls the Ultimatrix. Blaziken (T-B- ) 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC)